Solo Hay Que Esperar
by K-tra
Summary: Voldemort tiene varias obsesiones en su vida. Por años a fantaseado con dos de sus obsesiones, una de muerte, otra de amor y posesión. SSxLV. Snoldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo Hay Que Esperar.**  
Autor: K-tra

**Fecha**: 26.03.2006. Terminado: 02.04.2006  
**Feedback**: wesleymarsters (a) hotmail . com  
**Archivado**: Adultfanfiction , 'Snape y Voldemort Slash' Yahoo!Group, Slasheaven,  
Todo esta basado en el mundo que Rowling a creado.  
**Categoria/Parejas**: SNOLDEMORT. Snape (Wolfric) / Voldemort(Tom)  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Aviso**: Slash, Slash, Slash. (Sexo gráfico entre hombres.). Y estoy probando un cambio en mi escritura, ademas de que esta es en Primera persona.  
**Distribución**: Nunca digo que no.  
Voldemort tiene varias obsesiones en su vida. Por años a fantaseado con dos de sus obsesiones, una de muerte, otra de amor y posesión.   
**Conteo de Palabras**: total: 10.409  
1era. parte- 2.447 2da. parte- 1.892 3era. parte- 1.687 4ta. parte- 2.690 5ta. parte- 1.693

**PDV** Punto de Vista

_Solo Hay Que Esperar.  
Autor: K-tra_

**Parte 1**

Voy a comenzar... en el principio...  
En el principio había un poderoso Mago llamado.., bueno, nadie se animaba a llamarlo por su nombre, pero se lo conocía por Tu-Sabes-Quien, o por Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o por varias otras formas similares a estas.  
Este hechicero, mago, era temido por todo el mundo mágico, pero completamente desconocido en el mundo Muggle. Muy pocos no le temían. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo, solo uno no le temía. Un viejo senil llamado Dumbledore. Pero no voy a hablar de él aquí.

Donde iba?.. . ¡ah! ... sí.., Tu-Sabes-Quien...; Tu-Sabes-Quien también le gustaba llamarse Lord Voldemort.   
Voldemort.., no Voldie como algunos le decían a sus espaldas.  
Según la opinión de la sociedad, Lord Voldemort era un monstruo en el mas puro sentido de la palabra. Su rostro y cuerpo eran de una belleza no digna de un mortal. Rizados cabellos y azules ojos como pocos se han vistos, blanca piel y carnoso labios.. Pero con una mente demoníaca y un corazón inexistente. Ya saben ustedes como la gente es d exagerada.

Un día, durante una de sus mas importantes tareas que lo llevarían un peldaño más a conquistar sus sueños, un niño y su madre le vencieron, destruyéndolo físicamente, pero no en alma. Aunque muchos dudaban que él tuviera una, sí tenía, y vagó por tierras extranjeras durante trece años. Sin cuerpo y casi sin esperanzas. Hasta que un día volvió, con una obsesión. Venganza.

Así es como se resume la historia de Lord Voldemort. Era malvadamente despiadado, asesino, y según la inútil opinión de algunos, completamente desquiciado. Pero esa no es toda la verdad. Hay muchas cosas que el mundo no sabe. Su verdadera vida, sus motivos, sus sueños. Todo lo han mal interpretado. Lo han torcido para que encajara con su versión de los hechos. Para que pudiera justificarlos. Algunos hasta llegaron a decir que Lord Voldemort no tenía sentimientos, porque no tenía corazón, porque no tenía alma. Mentiras, todas mentiras. Llevar adelante la tarea que Voldemort se propuso en su vida, no se podría hacer sin sentimientos.  
Odio, rencor, venganza, todos esos son sentimientos,.. ¡o alguien se atreve a decirme que no.! Llegaron a decir que Lord Voldemort jamás comprendería lo que es amor, ese sentimiento tan puro.   
Bueno.. yo no sé si el amor es un sentimiento puro, pero.., lo crean o no, Voldemort conoció ese sentimiento también.

Lord Voldemort sintió amor por alguien. Pero ese amor no era correspondido. El elegido de su corazón no le correspondía ni en amor ni en deseo. La única persona quien Lord Voldemort llegó a amar, lo despreciaba. Y por eso Voldemort o el señor Oscuro (como también le decían), descargó su rabia en el mundo, en todo aquel que cruzara su camino. Voldemort no podía tener a su amado y esa era razón suficiente para que todos sufrieran como él sufría. Si él no era feliz, ¿porque los demás debían de serlo?. Era lo correcto. Admito que era otra de sus obsesiones, y también una de sus excusas.  
Nunca me puse a analizar el ¿porque? de esas obsesiones. Dos de ellas eran dirigidas a dos jóvenes de negros cabellos. Uno objeto de odio y venganza, el otro objeto de amor y deseo. Una venganza llamada Harry Potter. Un deseo llamado Severus Snape.

He decidido no nombrar cierta palabra que me deja una gusto amargo... esa que empieza con 'a'...y terminar con 'r'.  
No se porque, pero esa palabra no me parece digna al sentimiento. Es muy corta, es muy poco. No tiene fuerza.. y un sentimiento de tal poder y grandeza debería llamársele de una forma potente, vivaz.  
Así que desde ahora a ese conjunto de sensaciones, encapsulado en ese sentimiento, le nombraré 'Sed'.  
Lo sé, lo sé, es una palabra mas corta aún..., pero tiene mas fuerza, mas poder.  
Ahora puedo decir que Lord Voldemort sentía Sed.  
Sed por cierto Profesor. Sed por Severus Snape.

Lord Voldemort encontró entre sus filas de seguidores a un joven Severus.  
Ambicioso, talentoso y con un toque de genio. Resaltaba de entre sus compañeros Mortifagos en todo aspecto.   
En sus tiernos 16 años, esa joven promesa había captado la atención del Señor Oscuro, (como comúnmente lo llamaban sus seguidores). Pero habían varios problemas, entre ellos estaba la edad. 34 años de diferencia seguramente serían un problema. Y Voldemort sería llamado de muchas cosas, pero nunca de pederasta.  
Segundo problema era el de poder. Siendo el máximo Líder, no podía andar detrás de un simple soldado. Pero Snape no era simple, y no era solo un soldado.

Así que empezó por seguir al joven. Observando todo lo que su futuro preferido Mortifago hacía. Comenzó a estudiarlo. Cómo hablaba, como se movía. Su caminar, sus manos, su largo y lacio cabello, sus negros ojos. Al poco tiempo Voldemort no podía pasar un día sin ver a su joven deseo. Ni un día el pálido joven de fuerte y oscura mirada escapaba de la vista de su Señor. Cuando el joven debía volver a sus estudios por nueve meses, eran nueve meses que Lord Voldemort usaba mucho de su tiempo libre y o privado en compañía de su pensadero.  
Sumergiéndose en antiguas imágenes de pie frente a él. Donde al igual que en la realidad, no se podía tocar, solo observar.

Cinco años después su obsesión continuaba tan fresca como aquel primer día en que sus ojos azules se encontraron frente al objeto de su deseo, su inalcanzable premio.  
El joven era su espía en esos tiempos. Recabando información de el enemigo y sirviéndole las novedades ante su única presencia. Esos eran los únicos momentos donde se encontraba a solas con su mas ferviente seguidor, obviando la joven Lestrange por supuesto.  
Voldemort se imaginaba en cada reunión que ese sería el día en que sería él y no Snape quien le daría noticias. Noticias de sus sentimientos, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Snape era un ser solitario, y como tal era necesario para su misión.  
Hasta aquel día en que de rodillas el joven relató lo que había descubierto en palabras de Albus Dumbledore y la recién descubierta profetiza Trenlaway.  
Malas noticias. A las que Voldemort encontró solución inmediata. Sin sospechar que de los labios de su amado un cruel final escapaba.  
Lord Voldemort, o su espíritu llegó a pensar muchas cosas tiempo después. Pensó que su amado lo había engañado, que todo debía haber sido una trampa. En la que tres magos pagaron con su vida, los Potter y él mismo. Todo para detener su imparable avance en su cruzada. Pero pronto desechó la idea. El joven no tenía motivos para hacerlo, y era obvio que tanto él como Snape habían caído en una trampa del destino.

Trece años después, Lord Voldemort ya había perdido esperanzas de que alguno de sus fieles lo estuviera buscando, de que su amado y perfecto Mortifago vendría en su ayuda. Rabia fue su única compañera por ese tiempo, rabia al mundo, a Muggles y Magos, rabia a los Potter y a Dumbledore. Rabia que volvió con él a un cuerpo menos humano de lo que esperaba.

Ahora parte serpiente, su corazón guardaba una nueva obsesión de negros cabellos.  
El joven Potter. Y rabia al descubrir que su amado Severus trabajaba junto a su peor enemigo, Albus Dumbledore, protegiendo y educando al joven Potter.  
¿Eso significaba que Severus lo odiaba?. Al principio creyó que sí, pero siguió sin encontrar motivos.  
Para Severus Snape, Voldemort no había sido mas que un maestro, una fuente de conocimiento en la artes oscuras que no encontraría en ningún libro. Había sido un líder.  
En realidad, Snape nunca había demostrado estar interesado en Voldemort, nunca había dado signos de deseo hacia él, ni de amistad. Un echo que Voldemort veía en la cara de Snape cada día.

El poderoso Hechicero se había hundido en su obsesión con Severus. Su cuerpo no guardaba infinita belleza, pero para Voldemort, Severus era hermoso. Mas que nada amaba sus ojos, tan negros y expresivos. Esos ojos que dicen tantas cosas que su rostro niega en mostrar. Su deseo por cumplir y demostrar que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se le ordenara en batalla, su deseo por vivir y por probarse a sí mismo, lo fascinaba.  
Lord Voldemort estaba enamorado del joven Severus. Enamorado, pero nunca podría decírselo. Tal vez si Voldemort no hubiera sido el gran y poderoso Hechicero que es, talvez hubiese podido decirle a Snape lo que sentía. Pero él era el Señor Oscuro y tales acciones no correspondían. Así que nunca le dijo. Voldemort no podía dar tanto poder a alguien sobre su persona. Y se rehusaba completamente a inútiles sentimientos como el amor. Nadie jamás lo supo, y nadie jamás debía saberlo.

Ese amor terminó tornándose en odio. Un odio que el mundo mágico llegó a conocer.  
Snape sufrió en las manos del Lord trece años después, solo porque ese amor había sido negado. Severus sufrió innumerables Cruciatus.  
Voldemort siempre deseo poder eliminar todo el dolor y la sangre de su cuerpo, darle confort y amor...pero él nunca debía hacer ciertas cosas. Nunca.  
Snape era mas fuerte, la obsesión de el Lord también.

Pero ahora, años después, esa obsesión a madurado dejando solo admiración. Al mas fuerte de mis fieles, al mas sabio consejero que jamás haya tenido, casi podría decir.. un amigo.  
Pero no me engaño, rumores dicen de él ser un espía para la Orden del Fénix.  
Aun así ese extraño oscuro mago de largos cabellos, es mi Sed.

Debería decir que es el final de la historia. Pero no lo es. Por que la obsesión con mi admirable Severus continua. Mas fuerte y madura. Donde antes veía un joven Mortifago del que podía estar orgulloso por su sadismo hacia el enemigo y obediencia hacia Mi persona. Ahora veo un hombre adulto, con experiencia en la vida, con sabiduría adquirida en experiencia, con poder mayor al que me hubiese imaginado. Veo un igual.  
Y aun así no puedo llegar a él. Lamento que Severus jamás llegará a ser mío,.. solo Mío.  
Aún hoy no puedo confesar mi am.. Sed, y ahora creo que no hay forma de que él llegue a amarme.  
Perdido mi atractivo físico, solo queda mi mente, mi alma. Que siguen siendo de él si solo me lo pidiera.  
Lejos de Snape, debo vivir eternamente sin mi amado. Y Algún día no lo veré mas.

Los años siguen pasando y mi ilusión de que podía vivir sin él se desintegra. Ahora solo lo veo a la distancia, entre las filas de mis fieles, o en reuniones de los mas importantes para mi causa. El nunca me mira. No soporta verme. No lo culpo.

Su cara siempre oculta tras una máscara, o su lacio cabello. Ya no me deja ver sus ojos. Mi Severus a cambiado en apariencia, a cortado sus largos cabellos, su cuerpo ya no es de adolescente. Es un hombre diferente ante mi. Pero aún debajo de esos cambios aún veo a mi Severus. Su aguda mente, su elegancia, Él,... hay cosas que no cambian.  
Aun veo el Severus que deseo y me obsesionaba. Aún sigue siendo un solitario ser. Es que él es mío, solo mío, aunque él no lo sepa. Lo vigilaré como en el pasado. Le seguiré en ojos de otros.  
Lo cuidaré en el nido del enemigo. Porque él sigue escapando de mi sin saberlo. Sigue bajo los ojos del viejo Dumbledore.

Mi corazón se oprime solo de pensarlo. Pero no puedo evitar que se aleje cada dia mas de mi. Su trabajo, su vida es en Hogwarts ahora.  
(Dumbledore me cuida) me dice. Sin saber lo que me lastiman esas palabras. Yo debería cuidarte, a mi deberías venir.  
Pero es una guerra la que dicta ciertas cosas. Tu lugar es allá, no importa de que lado realmente este tu devoción. Aunque elijas a Dumbledore sobre mi.

Ardo de deseo al verte. Tu andar elegante, tu perfección. Eras un joven sediento de conocimientos, eres un hombre de fuerza y poder. Creciste en la promesa que siempre fuiste.  
Eres un sabio y poderoso mago. ¿Porque los demás no lo ven?  
Nadie te da el valor que tienes.  
Todos esperan por Potter en rivalizar al viejo Dumbledore en poder y en vencer a mi.  
Yo temo mas a ti.

Nuevamente la rabia por no ser correspondido y la necesidad de ti me ha llevado al borde de mi cordura. Yo, Lord Voldemort, quiero, necesito,... deseo a Snape. Le quiero con cada posesivo y celoso hueso de mi cuerpo. Quiero adueñarme de él, cuidarlo, protegerlo.

Quiero probar cada centímetro de tu piel.

Quiero a Dumbledore muerto por tenerte todos estos años junto a él. Porque lo has preferido a él. Lo quiero muerto porque por su culpa me has traicionado.

Desearía que Severus se acercara a mi. Se animara a estar cerca de mi, a dejarme sentir su piel y que él sintiera la mía.  
Pero ya nadie desea estar cerca mío. Ya nadie desea tocarme, o abrazarme, o mirarme. Me temen, pero sobre todo les doy asco. Lo sé. Mis ojos ya no son como el cielo en verano, mi piel ya no es pálida. Soy escamas y sangrientos ojos.  
Ojos que ven como mi Severus se aleja cada día mas de mi, hasta que un día no logre verlo mas. Y es ahora que sé que lo único que siempre quise fue a Snape.

Era un tornado de furia y odio. Tan imposiblemente bello en su furia en eliminar Muggles. Nunca había estado tan orgulloso, y tan completamente celoso de que su lealtad realmente no estuviera conmigo.

Así que nuevamente observe con distancia. Deseándolo mientras era seducido por Albus hacia lo que ellos llaman el lado de la Luz. Mi Severus me ha abandonado, y centre mi rabia en mi causa. Pero después de un tiempo, mi causa ya a perdido rumbo. Yo e perdido fuerzas para continuar.  
¿De que sirve pelear por este mundo si no tengo nada que ganar.? Nadie con quien compartir mis victorias o sufrir mis fracasos.  
Mi preferido, mi querido Severus, me ha abandonado. ¿Por qué debo preocuparme por algo.?  
Todo me parece insípido sin sus consejos, sin su aliento, sin su consuelo.

Pero julio se acerca y mi Severus volverá. Dos meses fuera del alcance de ese anciano manipulador y la Orden del Fénix.   
Mi Severus estará en casa de nuevo. Y no por primera vez espero que algún día pueda compartir mi deseo con él.   
Se que me rechazará.

Es que la verdad, yo no soy nada para él. Solo un psicópata que debe ser eliminado. Un obstáculo. Nada.

Dumbledore te ha contaminado. Pero estos dos meses son míos.

_**Fin Primera parte**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo hay que esperar**

**Capitulo Dos: **

* * *

X 

X

Fecha: 26.03.2006. Terminado: 02.04.2006  
Feedback: wesleymarsters (a) hotmail . com  
Archivado: Adultfanfiction , 'Snape y Voldemort Slash' Yahoo!Group, Slasheaven,  
Todo esta basado en el mundo que Rowling a creado.  
Categoria/Parejas: SNOLDEMORT. Snape (Wolfric) / Voldemort(Tom)  
Rating: NC17  
Aviso: Slash, Slash, Slash. (Sexo gráfico entre hombres.).  
Primera persona.  
Distribución: Nunca digo que no.  
Voldemort tiene varias obsesiones en su vida. Por años a fantaseado con dos de sus obsesiones, una de muerte, otra de amor y posesión.  
Conteo de Palabras: total: 10.409  
1era. parte- 2.447 2da. parte- 1.892 3era. parte- 1.687 4ta. parte- 2.690 5ta. parte- 1.693

PDV Punto de Vista

* * *

**Solo Hay Que Esperar.  
Autor: K-tra**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Otro día mas de otro año mas. Los rumores me han sido comprobados. Severus me traiciona. Mas que a mí, a toda la Orden. Aún no puedo entender como prefiere a ese vejete sobre mi. Estuve engañando al pensar que podíamos llegar a ser amigos, o algo mas que Amo y sirviente. Tenía la esperanza de que al volver a nosotros en el día de mi re-nacimiento, Severus vería mi necesidad y mi deseo. Obviamente necesitaré palabras, (entre otros medios), para hacérselo notar. Por esa razón es que esta semana, forzaré a Severus a aceptarme.

Está sentado frente a mi, al otro lado de la habitación, con la cabeza casi dentro de su caldero. No me ve o no quiere verme.  
Cuando Severus trabaja en una de sus pociones, toda su atención se centra en su caldero y sus ingredientes. Es capaz de pasar horas frente a el humo y las burbujas sin siquiera notar el pasar del tiempo. Su mundo se reduce a su caldero. Como me gustaría que pusiera esa concentración en mi, que yo fuera el centro de su atención, aunque sea por un momento.

Y eso me recuerda una de mis fantasías preferidas. Una que e usado muchas veces. En mi fría cama, a solas, en la única compañía de mis sábanas. Y sin querer evitarlo, me concentro en esa fantasía.

(Severus yace en una vieja y antigua cama de hierro. Mojo mis labios y lentamente camino hacia él.  
Desnudo, su delgado y pálido cuerpo descansa sobre verdes mantas. (Podría atarte, así no perderías todo control. ¿Te gustaría?)  
Creo que no le gustaría perder el control. Pienso que estas demasiado en control todo el tiempo¿no es verdad? Me gustaría saber que te haría perder el control.  
Que debería hacer para que simplemente te dejaras llevar y te entregaras a sentir.

Me gustaría hacerte perder ese control que domina toda tu existencia. Provocarte con mi lengua hasta que pidieras piedad.  
Me le acerco, y finalmente me deslizo en la cama, arrodillándome a su lado. Severus arquea su cuello, invitándome a saborearlo, suavemente me inclino sobre él, mis manos tocan su caliente piel. Muy lento, cuidadosamente coloco mis labios en su ardiente cuerpo.

Mi mano acaricia su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y pelvis hasta que mis dedos se envuelven en su flácido miembro. Lo masturbo y él gime contra mi cuello. Unos pocos movimientos de mi mano y es firme carne la que mis dedos envuelven, sus caderas se mueven al ritmo de mi mano, empujando por más. Continuo besando su cuello a la vez que deslizo uno de mis dedos hacia abajo y acaricio ese estrecho orificio, destino final de mis intenciones.

Severus separa sus piernas y yo me muevo quedando entre ellas. Él sigue besándome cuando levanto mi túnica y empujo mi duro miembro dentro de él. Y es tan angosto. Sus piernas rodean mi cadera y empieza a pedir mas con cada una de mis embestidas.  
Podría hacerte el amor muy despacio, y tu estarías pidiendo mas, mas rápido, mas duro. Miro tus ojos todo el tiempo, esperando a ver ese momento en que pierdes el control. Ahí es cuando me detengo. Observo tus ojos, tus hermosos negros ojos, llenos de lágrimas, deseándome, necesitándome a ¡MÍ! No al Señor Oscuro, no a Voldemort, a MÍ, solo a MÍ, Tom.

Te necesito, necesito ser necesitado por quien soy, no por lo que los demás ven. Ahí es cuando te desato, y realmente hacemos el amor. Toda la noche, mientras todos duermen, te tengo... solo a ti."

"¿Mi Señor?"

Las palabras de Snape me distraen de mi sueño arruinando la imagen de mi perfecto Severus. Lentamente lo miro, asegurándome que mi pelvis esta bien cubierta por mi túnica y lo veo a los ojos. Severus porta una mirada interesada, como si me hubiera leído mi mente y me hubiera descubierto pensando en algo que no debería. Lo que sería correcto.

"¿Que va a hacer? Según Malfoy la situación es bastante... preocupante."

"Ehh...no...¿que dijo Malfoy?" (¿Cuándo estuvo Malfoy aquí?)

"En la estufa, acaba de aparecer su cabeza entre las llamas, Mi Señor. Y si no me equivoco, Usted le contestó que iría inmediatamente."

(No recuerdo nada de eso. De todas formas, no puedo preguntarle a Severus y lucir como un completo idiota frente a él. Así que procedo de la mejor forma.) "Vámonos entonces, Aparatemos." Haciéndole creer que sé exactamente a donde vamos y a que vamos, aunque no tengo idea de lo que Malfoy dijo. Severus me mira de forma extraña, su ceño fruncido deja sus cejas unidas como una sola, bastante gracioso desde aquí.

"Mi Señor... ¿debo ir con Usted?"

"Por supuesto." Le contesto. "Y tu me Aparataras. Rápido, si Malfoy dijo que era urgente."

Sin mas palabras, me ofrece su brazo para que me sostenga y Aparatamos.  
Al menos mis manos están en su brazo. Pero no es suficiente.

Una emboscada formada por Aurores. No es bueno recordar conjuros y lanzárselos al enemigo mientras se mira el trasero de Severus. No pude evitar distraerme por su culpa. Verlo en batalla o duelo es todo un disfrute. Su técnica, variedad y movimientos. Él lleva a la perfección todo lo que hace. Lo que también implica que en cuanto lo ven, quienes le conocen nunca van solos a pelear contra él. Los mejores del grupo de Aurores se han unido a pelear en su contra, no le reconocen por Severus Snape, pero supongo que lo reconocen por su figura. Alto, delgado y con unos movimientos de su varita nunca antes vistos. A excepción de mí, y en Dumbledore por supuesto. De repente lo oigo gritar y veo como su cuerpo vuela por el aire hasta que golpea contra una de las paredes de piedra de este antiguo caserón, y cae al suelo inconsciente. Un grito de furia escapa de mi garganta, los Aurores no estaban preparados para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, y los extermino en pocos minutos.  
¿Creían que pueden dañar a MI Severus.?

Cuando el último hombre del Ministerio cae muerto junto a mis pies, es cuando corro hacia mi herido. Escaneo con mi varita su cuerpo y no encuentro daños, recién entonces me animo a moverlo y a levantar su cabeza, lo que me lleva a encontrar su tibia sangre que cubre mis dedos. La herida detrás de su cráneo es profunda y posiblemente fatal. Suerte que estoy aquí y con un complicado hechizo que aprendí a muy joven edad, podré solucionar gran parte de este problema. El resto, necesitará un par de pociones las cuales prepararé inmediatamente volvamos a mi casa, la mansión Riddle.  
Muy lentamente, deslizo mis brazos bajo su cuerpo y lo levanto, no puedo levitarlo por que contrarrestaría el hechizo que acabo de aplicarle a su herida. Esa es la excusa que le doy a Lucius y a los demás cuando veo sus curiosas miradas. La realidad es que no voy a despreciar terrible oportunidad de tenerlo en mis brazos..., aunque este medio muerto.  
Presiono su cabeza contra mi pecho y Aparatamos, dejando a Malfoy y los demás para que lidien con los cuerpos y continúen su trabajo.  
Severus murmura algo, pero no despierta.

Podía haber dejado a Severus en una de las varias habitaciones con camas que posee la casa de mi padre, pero sin pensarlo lo recosté directamente en Mi cama. Conseguí una húmeda toalla para limpiar la sangre de su cara que brotaba de varios cortes hechos por diferentes hechizos. Muy cuidadosamente, le higienizo los cortes. Viejos métodos Muggles que mi vieja memoria aún guarda.  
No puedo evitar la tentación de acariciar sus mejillas con mis dedos, luego de curarlo. Su piel es como fina seda y tan pálida como la mía. Delicadamente retiro unos mechones de cabello que cruzan sobre su cara, sintiendo y descubriendo nuevas emociones en mi.

Varios minutos me lleva desabotonar las decenas de pequeños botoncitos negros que cierran su negra túnica. Bastante fastidiosos estos reverendos botoncitos.  
Levanto la blanca camisa de alto cuello que encuentro debajo, y es ahí cuando veo mas sangre cubriendo su pecho, brotando de nuevos cortes, los que limpio y curo en momentos, esta ves con mi varita.  
Me maravillo al descubrir fuertes músculos bajo mis dedos. Severus es delgado, pero al igual que en mis sueños, no es raquítico. Duros músculos y tendones cubren un joven pecho de amplios hombros. No vello en su pecho, solo un poco bajo su ombligo formando una línea hacia el prohibido tesoro de mis fantasías. Acaricio su costado, sintiendo cada uno de sus costillas bien definidas bajo mis dedos. Huesos marcan el principio de su cuello, y azules venas se ven bajo esa pálida piel la que dudo que conozca el sol. Mi respiración se me esta haciendo laboriosa, y presiono mi cara en su cuello. Mi lengua escapa mi boca y lamo suavemente desde su hombro hasta su oreja. Lentamente, comienzo a bajar, dejando su cuello, hacia su suave vientre. Dejo que mi lengua recorra su ombligo.  
Jadeo, deseando mas.

"Mmhh ... ¿Que?"

Me sorprende y miro directo en profundos negros ojos que están medio fuera de foco. Y lo escucho quejarse antes de volver a cerrarlos.  
"¿Que sucedió?" Me pregunta. Y vuelve a quejarse cuando sus dedos recorren su cabeza y encuentra la herida ya cerrada.

Rápidamente me siento al borde de la cama esperando que no haya notado lo que yo estaba haciendo. "Un par de Aurores te lanzaron hacia uno de los muros." Le contesto suavemente. No quiero ser suave en este momento, lo que sí quiero es devorarlo, besarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo. Pero encierro mi deseo y no digo nada. "La herida parecía grave, pero ya me encargué de ella."

Me mira de forma extraña.  
¿Le es tan difícil de creer que yo quiera y ayude a alguien?  
"Gracias" me contesta cansadamente, "Siento como si una Bludger me hubiese golpeado." Sus ojos siguen cerrados. "Pero, me gustaría que volvieras a lo que estabas haciendo, lamiéndome."

¡Lamiéndolo¿Lo sintió? Lo miro con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. Mis labios se mueven pero no puedo decir nada.

"¿O solo podrías abrazarme?" Severus susurra.

No se porque, pero terminé gateando por la cama y me recosté junto a él y lo abrasé. Él suspiró bajo y presiono su cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello.

"Me duele la cabeza y me siento mareado" murmura en mi cuello y se duerme.

Por un largo rato quede ahí con un desvariante Severus en mis brazos, en mi cama y su cuerpo contorneando el mío.  
Noto que es un poco mas largo que yo. Tomo nota para modificar mis fantasías.

Subió inconscientemente su pierna hasta dejarla entre las mías. Me embriague de su calor en ese momento. Sentir que él me tocaba, me abrazaba, su piel cerca de mí. Su cuerpo descansando contra el mío. Presionando contra mi. Desee con cada centímetro de mi piel que estuviéramos desnudos, porque entonces sería su piel la que estaría presionada a la mía. Un suspiro escapa mis labios, y trato de controlar mi deseo. Mi sólido miembro apretado entre mis ropas - deseando poder presionar contra el único ser que deseo en este mundo. Lo quiero. Aún en su actual estado delicado y débil. Si pudiera hacerlo mío.

Cierro mis ojos, sabiendo que no puedo entregarme a ese deseo, e intento dormir.

X

X

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
04.10.2006


	3. Chapter 3

_Solo Hay Que Esperar.  
Autor: K-tra**  
**_

**Parte 3**

Varias horas han pasado, y nunca me moví del lado de Severus. Me fue bastante fácil dormir con él presionado junto a mi. Mi mano un poco mas debajo de su cintura, su cuerpo presionado al mío, sobre mi. Sus largas piernas entre las mías. Esa boca que respira tibio aire contra la piel de mi cuello haciéndome tener deliciosos temblores. Despierto lentamente, absorbiendo la sensación de su cuerpo, (el verdadero, no el de mi fantasía) tocando el mío. Es mil veces mejor que lo que mi imaginación pudiera haber creado.

Abro mis ojos por primera vez y miro sobre mí, profundos negros ojos me encuentran. Severus esta despierto y me esta mirando. Un escalofrío pasa por mi cuerpo y me sujeto de su cintura con ambos brazos.

"Cuando duermes.. pareces tan.. interesante," murmura Severus, con una pequeña sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios. No sé cuantas veces soñé con despertar junto a él, pero ninguno de mis sueños se compara con la realidad.

"¿Interes..?" comienzo a preguntar pero me interrumpe.

"Sí, interesante." Continúa con una expresión pensativa. "No recuerdo haberlo notado antes, pero tu rostro es... no se que palabra usar."

"¿Monstruoso?" le digo tratando de ayudarlo en la búsqueda de su escurridiza palabra.

"No. tus labios, por ejemplo, tus labios son delgados, finísimos pero cuando duermes se separan solo un poco en el medio, y tus ojos, aunque son extraños, son interesantes, y como ahora tus pupilas están completamente redondas por la poca luz, parecen mas comunes. No sé si lo sabrás, pero parecen ojos de gato. Son como los dela Sra. Norris.

"Mentiroso," Le respondo, tratando de mantener mi voz baja y serena. "Ojos de gato.." Severus sonríe, nunca lo había visto sonreír. Y descubro que me enamoré de su sonrisa.

"Hasta te ves lindo."

¡Hay, por favor...! ¡El golpe fue realmente fuerte, ya delira!.

Severus desliza una mano por mi costado hasta mi hombro. Baja su cabeza y esconde su cara en mi cuello, siento su respiración en mi oído y queda ahí por un largo rato. Pronto empiezo a preguntarme que sucede, y es cuando lo oigo decir.

"Desearía poder recordar tu nombre," su voz sonó triste, y me miró a los.

"¿Qué?" Separándolo de mis brazos.

"No sé tu nombre...pero.. se que te conozco..."

Un golpe realmente fuerte. Fue lo único que pensé.

Severus se sienta y me mira preocupado. "¿Estoy equivocado? ¿Tu y yo... No somos?" Moviendo su mano entre nosotros y ahí es cuando entiendo la idea. Severus esta preguntándome si estamos juntos.

¿Estamos juntos? ¿Tengo algo con él? ¿Él tiene algo conmigo?  
Sí..., en cierta forma. Trabaja para mi...en cierta forma. Pero no es eso lo que él esta preguntando. Él quiere saber si somos íntimos. Una imagen de un muy desnudo Severus aprisionado en mi cama debajo mío llena mi mente.

"Oh si," suspiro. Dejó que mi fantasía me domine y antes de que me de cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me le acerco y beso sus labios. Ellos se abren para mi y mi lengua se desliza dentro. Es tan lento y gentil, como si fuera en cámara lenta. Me acerco mas y poniendo mas presión y él me responde. Un gemido escapa mi garganta al sentir su lengua contra la mía, por primera vez. Esto no es un sueño, una fantasía - es real. Maravillosamente real. Lo beso mas fuerte. Apasionadamente. Severus no se detiene y deja su lengua acariciar la mía, me besa con la misma necesidad y presión que yo a él. Vuelvo a gemir casi sin notarlo, mi túnica es toda una molestia al sentir lo duro que me pone cada beso del que e deseado por tanto tiempo. Finalmente Severus se detiene, deja de besarme y vuelve a recostarse en la cama.

"Sabía que estamos juntos," murmura, tocando gentilmente sus labios.

Una parte de mí sabe que esto esta mal. Pero no me importa. Sé que debería decirle la verdad. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Ese beso…, fue la respuesta a mis sueños, a mi obsesión.  
Calmadamente le pregunto "¿Qué recuerdas?" .

"Ehh...mm...no mucho," me dice casi instantáneamente.   
"Recuerdo que No somos Muggles," me comenta, y vuelve a sonreír tímidamente. "También recuerdo haber tenido un duelo o pelea con alguien... Y recuerdo que desperté junto a ti..."

¿Solo eso?, no es mucho.  
"¿Recuerdas tu nombre?" le pregunto, y descubro en ese momento que Severus esta mirando a mi boca.

"¡Si, por supuesto que se mi nombre!" me asegura muy seriamente. "Es...mmhh, es..." suspira y sus ojos comienzan a pasear por la habitación, como si esperara encontrar su nombre escrito en algún lado.

Su seguridad escapa de sus facciones. Y 'Severus' casi escapa de mis labios pero algo me detiene. ¿Y si su nombre le recuerda y trae de vuelta toda sus memorias? ¿Y si esta perdida de memoria es por poco tiempo y todo regresara? ¿Quiero que todas su memoria regresen? Que Severus vuelva a odiarme. Solo sé que si lo pierdo nunca tendré otra oportunidad como ésta, ya no sabré que hacer. Pero el sigue sin recordar y sus ojos me piden ayuda en este momento.  
¿Pero que nombre le digo?   
Albus tiene cinco, uno de ellos servirá, el que siempre me gusto más.

"Wolfric," al final le digo. "Tu nombre es Wolfric."

"Wolfric." Severus repite, como si tratara de recordarlo. "Suena bien,", y se recuesta en mi cama, poniendo mi brazo bajo su cabeza como una almohada. Esa simple acción hace que mi cuerpo hierva por tocarlo. Toda preocupación es borrada de mi mente y todo lo que importa ahora es Severus. Él es en todo lo que puedo pensar ahora, todo lo que me importa. Me acerco e inclino sobre él y le beso una mejilla, y recuesto mi cuerpo junto al de él.  
No puedo creer nada de esto. De seguro es un sueño. Pero no lo es.

"Lo que no entiendo," Severus comienza a decir mientras mira el techo, "¿es como pude llegar a olvidarte? Se que soy un brujo... ¿correcto?."

"Correcto," le aseguro, y vuelvo a besarlo, ahora en su cuello, creo que a Severus le gusta el contacto, y siento como desliza una mano hacia mi cabeza y me acaricia. Con esa constante sonrisa que nunca antes había visto.

"Soy un verdadero Hechicero. Y hago verdadera magia...creo recordar también, un gran castillo,... " Sacude su cabeza como negando algo y no le aseguro ni niego nada sobre eso. Obviamente esta recordando Hogwarts.  
" Y tengo esta vaga memoria de una pequeña casita en Londres. Pero cuando trato de recordar donde vivimos, … mi mente queda en blanco."

¿Donde vivimos? No puedo enviarlo solo y sin memoria a su casa, ni a Hogwarts. ¿Y porque haría yo eso?, cuando solo quiero tenerlo junto a mi.  
Y también deberé alejarlo de los demás, si no ellos le dirán la verdad, y que no somos amantes. Que solamente somos Amo y sirviente. Y el recordará que me odia y que trabaja en mi contra...Pero pronto descubrirá que aquí no hay ropa de él y verá que no vive aquí.  
Tranquilo Tom.. tranquilo.

"Vivimos aquí," le digo, y cuanto antes le diga a Colagusano que traiga algunas cosas de Severus para aquí, mejor. Con suerte no se dará cuenta de nada.

"Oh, me parece correcto. O sea que esta es nuestra cama." Severus sonríe, y comienza a levantarse de la cama. "Uhoa, mi cabeza..."

"Ve con calma, aún estas recuperándote." Yo también me levanto. De repente me encuentro rodeado por unos fuertes brazos y esa boca unida a la mía.  
Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto tener mis labios. Y eso me recuerda que Severus no esta asombrado o impresionado por mi apariencia reptiliana. Aún así decido no decirle nada.

"Aún no me has dicho tu nombre." Me dice.

"Tom," le respondo, seguro de que no podrá asociarlo con nada del pasado, seguro de que Albus no ha dado esa información de mi a su espía.  
Severus sonríe y toma mis manos en las de él. Estoy seguro que nunca había sonreído tanto en un solo día.

Severus me sostiene de la mano. No lo obligué, no fue una orden, él lo hizo porque quiso. Cierro mis ojos y trato de salir de mi shock y apreto mis delgados dedos alrededor de los de él. Él ríe y me encuentro riendo junto a él.

Me estoy poniendo bastante nerviosos con todo esto, con lo que puedo y no puedo decirle a Severus. Necesito ser tan cuidadoso. Tengo a Severus conmigo ahora, por su propia voluntad es que esta aquí, conmigo, y no quiero perder esto.

Severus tiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios, casi de forma constante, y es por eso que ahora sé que no puedo decirle la verdad. No lo voy a perder, no ahora, no después de todos los años que esperé y soñé con esto, con él.

Severus solo ríe, una profunda y grave risa que hace temblar mis huesos. Me encanta su risa. Es varonil, es potente, es sincera... me fascina. En sus ojos se refleja una luz, un brillo y algo mas, un extraño brillo del que estoy seguro nunca antes vi en él. No me animo a creer que es por mi.

Nunca antes estuvimos juntos aquí, aunque en mis sueños, en mis fantasías, él siempre a estado conmigo.

"Desearía tomar un baño, pero no recuerdo donde.. " Lamo mis labios, imaginándome a Severus bajo la cortina de agua. Pequeñas gotas recorriendo su piel, dibujando sus músculos. Humedeciendo aquí y allá.

"¿Tom.. podrías indicarme.?"

Muevo mi cabeza como un estúpido, mi boca completamente desconectada de mi cerebro. Me alejo de mi fantasía de verlo bajo la ducha. Aah, si pudiera recorrer esas gotas con mi lengua, y tenerlo aprisionado contra la pared.. o contra la tina.., si mejor.., de espaldas en la tina, completamente indefenso ante mi.

"Me encanta como me miras, Tom" Severus susurra.

"Quiero.. ehh.., por aquí podrás tomar tu baño o ducha o lo que sea.." Seseo entre mis dientes. Mi cuerpo entero esta tieso con deseo de simple pensar en ver su pálida piel y firmes músculos.

**_Fin Tercera parte  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Solo Hay Que Esperar.  
Autor: K-tra**  
**_

**Parte 4**

Esto es mejor que cualquiera de mis fantasías. El solo verlo (y aun esta vestido) me vuelve puro deseo. Mi cuerpo esta duro de cuanto lo necesito. Mi mente esta fijada en él. Mi deseo únicamente enfocado en probarlo. Pero voy a ir lentamente, no olvido que esta es la primera ves con mi querido Severus. Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta. Él no sabe que es nuestra primera ves. No sabe que nunca antes nos hemos tocado, o besado, mucho menos tenido relaciones íntimas.

Severus sabe que no le he sacado los ojos de encima, "¿Vienes?" me pregunta.

¡Y que pregunta!, como si pudiera negarme.. Cuando entré al cuarto de baño, él ya estaba bajo la caliente lluvia.

Me quede viéndole por primera ves sin tantas telas cubriéndolo. Severus completamente desnudo. ¿Como hizo para sacarse todas aquellas ropas tan rápido?, no tengo idea.

"Tom" me susurra. Mi boca se hacia agua de simple verlo con su miembro duro frente a mi. Mis rodillas se doblaron y estaba a punto de probar esa suave piel cuando Severus me detiene.

"No" simplemente me dijo, indicando mi ropa con un gesto de su mano. Y rápidamente obedecí. Olvidando toda vergüenza de mi nuevo cuerpo no muy humano, y mi status de Lord.

Un segundo después ya estaba acompañándolo, teniéndolo aprisionado con mi cuerpo contra la pared de la ducha y besando sus suaves labios.

Me separé de él y comencé a cumplir otra de mis fantasías. Con ambas manos enjabonadas comencé a recorrer metódicamente su cuerpo, masajeando cada músculo, cada parte de mi Severus. Sin quitar mis ojos de su piel, comencé por sus hombros, luego sus brazos, luego su pecho, prestando atención a esos pequeños pezones que al contacto de mi dedos, se endurecieron. Nunca lo había visto tan bello, con su cabello mojado pegado a su rostro y cuello llegando a sus hombros. Sus labios húmedos, apenas separados, su respiración en aumento, sus ojos en mi. Solo en mi.

Mis manos siguieron bajando llegando a su abdomen, firme, húmedo, resbaloso por el jabón.

Las gotas de agua creaban caminos, pequeños ríos que recorrían su pálida piel, doblando en cada curva, marcando cada forma. Mis manos siguieron la delgada línea de bello que descendía desde su ombligo, pasando por oscuros rizos. Dejé una en cadera, acariciándolo, apretando. Subí mi vista hasta sus ojos y no pude dejar de verlos, como me hablaban, como se oscurecían aún mas. Deje que mis manos lo conocieran primero. Mi cara, a pocos centímetros de la de él.

Tiene su cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo, hacia mi, sus ojos recorren mi cara y terminan en mi boca. Mi otra mano siguió bajando hasta encontrar su erección y mis dedos la rodearon, llenando mi mano con su carne. Sus ojos brillaron, Severus respiraba por sus labios, un jadeo escapó de ellos, sus manos me tomaron de mis brazos y me empujó hacia él, y su boca encontró la mía. Lentamente comencé a masturbarlo, acariciando su firme columna con mis dedos y con mi palma. Su respiración se aceleraba pero no dejaba de besarme. Dejé que sus labios se adueñaran de mi boca.  
Severus comenzó a jadear y gemir en intervalos, todo su húmedo cuerpo apretado contra el mío, ondulándose. Sentía las gotas de agua recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mis piernas. No esperaba que Severus siguiera ese camino con sus manos, a la ves que su lengua acariciaba la mía por primera vez bajo la ducha. Con ambas manos sostuvo mis nalgas y me apretó hacia él haciendo que mi miembro resbalara en su enjabonado cuerpo. Segundos después descubrí a una de sus manos sosteniéndome de la cintura, mientras la otra acariciaba mi costado para luego pasar a mi abdomen, buscando y encontrando mi carne mas sensible, cerrando su delgados dedos alrededor y comenzando un rítmico arriba y abajo que me hizo aflojar mis piernas. Pero su brazo me rodeaba y sostenía junto a él. Me sentí a su merced. Severus me masturbaba mientras violaba mi boca con su lengua.

Me encontré gimiendo de placer y el húmedo calor que me rodeaba e invadía, iba en aumento, apreté mi puño alrededor de su miembro y comencé a mover mi mano con mas fuerza, mas rápido.

Él separó su boca de la mía y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y su tibio jadeo golpeaba mi piel.

Mi boca acariciaba su cuello, mi brazo cruzaba su espalda y él me apretaba aún más. La tensión aumentaba en nuestros cuerpos a la ves que nos masturbábamos con mas dureza. Severus decía serenamente mi nombre en mi cuello, "Tom."

Lo aleje de mi un poco para poder ver en sus sedientos ojos como sin una palabra, todo lo que siempre quise estaba expresado en esa mirada.

Lentamente, salí de mi trance al sentir que el agua estaba tornándose fría.. "Mejor salimos" me susurró. Tardó unos momentos en que mi cerebro entendiera que me decía. Y otros momentos mas en aceptar la idea.

Al final simplemente asentí con mi cabeza y él cerró la llave del agua.

"Hay una amplia cama que deberíamos desarreglar." Me dice.  
Tuve que sonreír, no voy a negarme a tal idea.

"Tom" Severus respiró al detenerse frente a mi cama. Y dejé que sus besos volvieran a mí.

Esta vez el beso empezó simple y gentil, pero rápidamente se torno fuerte y apasionado. Y dejé que su lengua volviera a invadirme..

Sentí como Severus sonreía mientras me besaba.

"Te deseo tanto" Me susurró, y descubrí que su máscara diaria de insensibilidad había quedado perdida junto a sus memorias.

Nadie, nadie en mi vida me a mirado antes así. Con tanta pasión. Aún me cuesta creer todo lo que esta sucediendo.  
"Bueno.." me dice seductivamente con esa hermosa voz (que puedo llegar a envidiar) a la ves que presiona su desnudo cuerpo al mío. "¿Que podríamos hacer? "

Como si en este momento le llegara algo de sangre a mi cerebro como para poder razonar algo. Pero mi sangre estaba muy ocupada en otros lados. Así que dejé que Severus decidiera.  
De todas formas parecía que tenía ya una idea bastante clara echa. Me dejó caer en mi cama, él sobre mi sin soltarme un segundo. Necesitaba sentir cada centímetro de su piel. Dejé que mis manos recorrieran su espalda y mas abajo hasta sus nalgas. Severus gimió dentro de mis besos y empujó sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, cuando sintió que mis manos lo acariciaban y apretaban.

Había querido que esta primera vez durara, pero mi deseo era demasiado y supe que no sería así.

Me encanta su voz, me gusta que me mandonee. Ese descubrimiento me excita tanto. Mi querido, me quiere, me desea..., por el momento, y eso es sólo porque no recuerda que me odia. Rápidamente aíslo ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. No quiero pensar en nada mas, ni pasado ni futuro. Lo que él ha hecho o yo he hecho. Solo quiero enfocarme en el aquí y ahora.

Me pregunto si es igual con todos sus amantes? Esa idea me quema la mente, dejándome un agudo dolor en alguna parte de mi interior. El pensar en que ha sido tocado y controlado por otros. ¿Por Dumbledore talvez?, Por Potter?  
¡¡Arghh!!

Con un fuerte gemido, Severus mueve su mano derecha entre sus piernas, rozando contra su dura carne.

"Estoy tan duro por ti, Tom. Tan duro."

Un sonido escapa mis labios. Su mano rodea mi miembro y comienza a masturbarme elevando mi placer. Tengo que obligarlo a que se detenga o no duraré mucho. Estoy en el borde de un orgasmo de solo verlo y besarlo y oír esa voz. Tengo que controlarme. Quiero terminar dentro de él. Vuelvo a gemir de solo pensar que Severus talvez sea virgen, debo pelear conmigo mismo por controlar mi deseo.

"Relájate, yo me encargo." Me dice y mi cuerpo obedece a esa voz.

Severus **PDV** (Punto de vista)

No dejo de asombrarme. ¡Tom me esta obedeciendo!

Deslizo mis manos por sus piernas sintiendo sus músculos y me detengo en sus caderas. Las sostengo contra la cama. Ohh, que vista, tiene su belleza aunque no todos concordarían conmigo, lo sé. Pero este cuerpo ante mi, es bello, pálido, delgado, ni un gramo de grasa extra y músculos firmes bien formados. Y su rostro, aunque es diferente es atractivo, peligroso, pero con un toque de inocencia en estos momentos que quisiera devorar. Y es todo mío.

Lentamente muevo mis manos por su nueva piel, lo oigo gemir. Su enrojecido miembro, completamente erecto apunta directo a mi boca. Lamo mis labios al solo pensar en su gusto, en su sabor. Mi boca se humedece de solo pensar en rodear esa deliciosa columna de carne con mis labios, sentir su peso en mi lengua. Me inclino y dejo que la punta de la cabeza toque mis labios. Suave y caliente.

Abro mi boca y atrapo la cabeza, dejándola en mi lengua. Siento su calor, húmedo de deseo. Perfecta. Me alejo un poco, y muy lenta y cuidadosamente empiezo a lamer y succionar.

"Ohh Sevl!" grita Tom. Temblando bajo mis manos.

Voldemort **PDV**

El bastardo ha vuelto a sentarse en la cama alejando esa traviesa boca de mi, menos mal porque no estaba seguro de poder o querer detenerlo. Y ahora sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho. Me siento...feliz. Es una extraña sensación. Algo que nunca, ni en mis fantasías, creí que llegaría a sentir. Me siento contento y tranquilo en su presencia. Aunque no olvido que nada de esto es verdadero y que él me odia al punto de traicionarme con mis enemigos, no importa, sigo sitiándome relajado con él.

En mis fantasías, siempre todo era sexo y dominación, poseerlo, nunca esta sensación de calma que siento al solo mirarlo y ver esa sonrisa. Parece tan sincera.

Severus **PDV**

Sus ojos fijos en mi erección, lo abrazo y vuelvo a besarlo.

Me detengo y lo veo, parece estar un poco nervioso. "tranquilo," le digo, "Voltéate y separa las piernas."

"¿Qué?" me pregunta. Admito, talvez fui un poco brusco. Lo intentaré de nuevo.

Le sonrío.

"Déjame amarte." Le susurro a la ves que me inclino sobre él y capturabo sus labios nuevamente. Mis manos rodearon su cintura y con el peso de mi cuerpo lo empujé dejando su espalda contra las sábanas. Mi lengua invade su boca, mientras mi mano volvía a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas. Rodee un muslo con mi mano, sostuve y separé una de sus piernas y dejé las mías caer entre las de él. Mi otra mano acariciaba su costado y su pecho, prestando atención cada tanto a un pezón, el que acariciaba, apretaba y torcía a mi antojo. Tom parecía perdido en las sensaciones que yo le daba y no creo que se diera cuenta que mi mano en su pierna ahora acariciaba su muslo y su entrepierna. Con rapidez giré, dejando a Tom sobre mi. Sin dejar de besarlo o separar mi mano izquierda de su pezón, separe mis rodillas para obligar sus piernas a abrirse mas para mí.

Sus manos me acariciaban el pelo y la otra paseaba por mi piel. Lentamente eleve mis rodillas, dejando mis pies apoyados en la cama, y deje que mi mano atrapara y apretara sus nalgas, para luego bajar lentamente entre ellas. Tom movía sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, estimulando su miembro, rozándolo contra mi abdomen. Jadeaba y gemía en mi boca, sin soltar sus manos de mi. Él no podría cerrar sus piernas aunque lo intentara, estaba a mi merced. Deje que uno de mis dedos circularan lentamente sobre su ano. Separe mi boca de la de él por unos segundos para pronunciar el conjuro que lubricaría mis dedos, y volví a besarlo antes que Tom se diera cuenta de mis intenciones y decidiera detenerme. Pero creo que no se había dado cuenta de hasta que uno de mis húmedos dedos entró en su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo moví mis caderas, obligando mas presión de su cuerpo contra el mío lo que dio mas fricción a su miembro. Tom gimió dentro de mi boca ante la intrusión de mi dedo.

Era increíble lo apretado que sentía mi dedo, sus músculos me atraparon con fuerza y apenas podía mover mi mano. Tom dejo de besarme y creo que iba a protestar, pero no lo dejé. Acaricié los tensos músculos de su espalda mientras movía mi dedo dentro de estrecho canal. Y volví a besarlo, esta vez suave y lento. Besé su cuello, sus mejillas, sus prominentes y filosos pómulos para volver a su boca. Cuando sentí su músculo relajarse, agregue un segundo dedo al tiempo que mi lengua volvía a conquistar la suya. Agregué un tercer dedo y comencé a girarlos y acariciar las suaves paredes que pronto tendrían mi miembro atrapado. Lo preparé con extremo cuidado. Y Tom cerró sus ojos y se rindió a mí.

Sé que trataba de controlar su respiración, pero me aseguré que no le fuera fácil mantener el control en si mismo. Las sensaciones deben de ser completamente extrañas para él, pero igual de eróticas al mismo tiempo.

Voldemort **PDV**

"Por favor" rogué. No se porque, pero la palabra escapo de mi boca, lo único que sé es que necesito más, algo más.

"Estas listo " me dijo Severus. "Relájate." Y volvió a girarnos dejándome bajo él, entre mis piernas. "Sí, Por Merlín..."

Lentamente Severus se movía, empujaba su miembro, penetrándome y sentía como si la sensación me ahogara.

Sentí el dolor de ser expandido como nunca antes. Pero no me importaba. Nunca me sentí tan completo. Mi adorado, Severus, esta conmigo, en mi, completándome.

Abrí mis ojos una ves que Severus se detuvo, completamente dentro mío. No creo poder durar mucho, el deseo es demasiado. Severus me mira, no se mueve, solo me mira, creo que esta preocupado.., ¿por mi tal vez?.

"Tom" me susurra. Cuando veo su oscura mirada buscando la mía, me dice, "¿Estas bien?."

Tuve que sonreír, realmente es hermoso mi Severus. Lentamente retiró su miembro de mi, y volvió empujando con fuerza, volviendo a empalarme exquisitamente. Su cabello se movía en su rostro, su respiración era pesada. Su pecho casi tocaba el mío. Su boca tentadoramente cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Sostenido en sus antebrazos alrededor de mi, estiró su cuello y su cabeza hacia atrás, tentándome con tanta exquisita piel. Volvió a mirarme y me pregunta, "¿Qué?"

Un suspiro cruza mis labios al ver la belleza que es mi precioso Severus, y siento que pierdo el control. "Bésame." Le pido.  
Severus bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas y acerca su piel contra la mía, y comienza a besarme. De repente se separa de mi y me sostiene, dándome vuelta, dejándome de frente a mi almohada, pena porque yo quería seguir viéndolo. Coloca un par de almohada bajo mis caderas, y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente. Sus besos vuelven a mi cuello, siento sus labios en mi mejilla, en mi nuca, su agitada respiración contra mi. Severus comienza a moverse dentro mío, aumentando su ritmo, siento como su carne me llena, y sus labios me dejan. Se aleja un poco de mi espalda y sostiene mis caderas, cambiando de ángulo sus embestidas. De repente, un grito escapa mi garganta, no por dolor.

Severus sonríe. "Eso es" me susurra al oído, y en cada nueva embestida volví a sentir ganas de gritar.

"Eso es, Tom, ¿lo sientes?".

Severus golpeaba algo dentro de mi con cada embestida. "Severus." Gemí con una ronca voz, arqueando mi espalda al ser invadido una ves mas. Severus abrazó mi cintura y encerró una mano en mi húmedo miembro. Y comenzó a masturbarme al tiempo que me penetraba. El mismo ritmo, la misma fuerza. Sentí como mis músculos temblaban. Me descubrí de rodillas en mi cama, recibiendo y aceptando el duro placer de uno de mis sirvientes, y la imagen me hizo reír.

"Tom" Severus susurró. Abrí mis ojos y mire a mi captor. Con miedo de que mis ojos revelaran mi deseo, mi miedo, pero sobre todo mi amor.

**_Fin Cuarta parte  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Solo Hay Que Esperar.  
Autor: K-tra**  
**_

**Parte 5**

Mi casa a estado a oscuras y solo el fuego de la chimenea alumbra la habitación. Es tarde, estoy solo. Todos los ataques o misiones de mis Mortifagos están detenidos. Ya nada me atrae la atención, ya no sé ni porqué sigo con todo esto. No logro concentrarme en nada. Lo único que mi mente guarda es a Severus.  
¿Porqué me dejó tocarlo? ¿Porqué dejó de odiarme por una noche? ¿Porqué dejé que se burlara de mi?

Sé porque. Sé la respuesta a todas y cada una de mis preguntas. Yo deseaba a Severus y nada iba a detenerme de tenerlo. Todos mis sueños, mis fantasías, se hicieron realidad anoche. Tuve lo que siempre quise, pero ya aprendí que nunca volveré a tenerlo. Severus fue todo lo que siempre soñé. Perfecto. Pero para él yo no soy nada.

"Tom." Su voz llenó la habitación, levanto mi vista y lo encuentro de pie junto a la puerta.

"Tom.. ¿puedo llamarte así. O prefieres el título?" Me pregunta mientras se acerca al sillón en el que me encuentro.

"¿Porque me mentiste, porque me engañaste?" me oigo preguntar.

Tomó aire y luego de una pausa me dijo, "Te quiero, Tom."

"Me odias, dirás."

"Correcto, ¡pero tu también me odias!" me dice, y se levanta y dirige hasta mi gabinete donde guardo los licores y se sirve. Lo que sea que haya llenado su vaso, lo ingirió de un solo trago, y tembló mostrando los dientes. Se sirvió una segunda vez y volvió cerca de mí a tomar asiento. Todo sin consultarme o pedir permiso.

"Maldita sea, Tom. ¿Porque saliste huyendo de mi?" me pregunta después de beber su segundo vaso.

"No me gusta que se burlen."

"Yo no me burlé de ti."

"Ja, Ja, muy gracioso, Severus," le sesee con mi rabia llena de sarcasmo. "Jugaste conmigo, pretendiste que me querías, me hiciste mostrarte cuanto te deseo, cuanto te quiero, y lograste que me entregara a ti, solo para poder reírte de mi con tus amigos de la Orden."

"Escúchate.. pareces uno de mis alumnos. ¿Donde está el maduro y sabio Lord a quien me e inclinado en respeto todos estos años?."

Olvidando mi lugar de poderosísimo Lord ante un sirviente desleal y traidor.. y.. muchas cosas mas, mi mente volvió a mis jóvenes años, y mi vocabulario también."¿Que mierda estabas haciendo entonces?!. Y no me trates de inmaduro!" Le gruño. "Te he querido desde .., desde siempre! ¡He querido amarte! Y tu te burlas de mi, haciéndome creer que me correspondías para luego quitarme todos mis sueños..!"

"TOM! No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije!" me grita. Sus manos atrapan mis brazos y me acerca a él.

"¿Que es lo que dices?!" le pregunto.

"Te quiero, te necesito!"

"A si, claro! Tu amas..." pero me callo. "¿Q-qué?"

"te quiero, te quiero conmigo Tom."

"Yo no..." he quedado sin palabras y solo me le quedo mirando a esos ojos negros, buscando la verdad en ellos.  
Tarea no fácil en el caso de Severus Snape.

Severus suelta mis brazos y en un tono mas bajo de voz me dice, "Yo solo quería...,es verdad, te mentí. No perdí mi memoria. Sucede que cuando desperté, sentí y descubrí que me estabas tocando y... lamiendo. Y, me di cuenta de que quería mas, necesitaba mas. Quería que me tocaras y me abrazaras. Quería que me lamieras, pero sabía que si te dabas cuenta de que yo había despertado, tu te detendrías y volverías a tu clásica actitud frente a mi. A odiarme. Así que mentí, pretendí que no recordaba el pasado, y así te sería mas fácil aceptarme sin miedos, ni dudas. Y seguirías tocándome, abrazándome y serías sincero en esos momentos. Siempre sospeché que sentías algo mas que apreciación por mi, de lo que mostrabas. Y siempre quise complacerte, y con el tiempo simplemente te quise, Tom. Te quiero. Pero nuestros caminos se han separado con el pasar de los años y yo ya no estoy de acuerdo con tus ideales. Y sé que me has descubierto con la Orden. Pero aún te quiero. No se porque, no me preguntes, ni yo lo sé. Solo sé que te necesito junto a mi, quisiera que todo lo que nos separa dejara de existir y pudieras estar junto a mi.  
Pero estamos en diferentes caminos. Y.. ahora es imposible. Y ya estoy hablando como uno de mis alumnos."

Me quede viendo al objeto de todos mis deseos como hablaba y hablaba.  
El único ser que realmente e querido, el único que nunca creí poder tener, confesar y colocar la realidad frente a mis ojos. Talvez no me odie como yo creía. Estuve evitándolo todo estos años, y él estuvo esperando. Pero sus palabras son ciertas. Una guerra nos separa, una guerra que yo e creado y mantengo. Y mi Severus está del otro lado. Mi mano tiembla cuando la acerco a su mejilla. Viendo esos imposibles ojos negros, que brillan llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Acaricio la suavidad de su rostro y le pido, "Dímelo," en un susurro.

"No te mentí anoche. Te amo Tom."

No se que responderle, no encuentro las palabras. Este joven hombre ante mí, mi adorado Severus me esta diciendo lo que yo siempre quise oír por años. Cada fantasía que cree, donde él me confesaba su amor no se parecían en nada a la realidad que estoy viviendo. Es mi sueño, es un regalo del destino o de Merlín, o de quien sabe quien, que no voy a despreciar.

**Oficina de Albus Dumbledore.**

"Así que, lo que dices Albus, es que la profecía era toda una mentira." Minerva McGonagall se recostaba en la silla que el Director le había ofrecido y aceptaba una tasita de té.

Dumbledore la miro por un momento y sus ojos brillaron traviesamente. "Como dije; nuestra querida amiga, la Profesora Tsibyl Trenlaway puede ser descendiente de una gran Profetiza, pero ella no es su ancestro. Aquella noche, ella realmente me dio una revelación, hace mas de una década atrás, pero no era la que yo les enseñé."

"¿Y que era entonces?" Pregunto la profesora, olvidando por completo su té.

Dumbledore sonreía bajo sus lentes de medialuna. "La profecía revelaba el nacimiento del joven Potter, como quien vencería al Señor Oscuro infinitas veces e impediría su suceso ante todo plan de Lord Voldemort. Pero al decir que Harry sería quien eliminaría al Señor Oscuro, puede interpretarse de otra forma. A eliminar como tal, no en vida. La profecía decía algo así:

_Aquel con el poder de eliminar al Señor Oscuro se acerca ... Nacido de aquellos que lo enfrentaron tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere ... Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá poderes que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... _

"Como has oído, la Profecía no asegura que Harry triunfe, solo dice que Harry tiene el poder de eliminarlo, pero no asegura que lo haga. Y si recuerdas, Harry ha eliminado a Voldemort ya una vez por un medio desconocido. Cuando tenía un año de edad, Harry lo eliminó con un poder que Voldemort no conocía en aquel momento.  
Ahora la segunda parte de la profecía:

_Y uno de los dos debe morir por la mano del otro porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro viva ... _

...aquí es donde hice un pequeño cambio, veras Minerva. Las palabras exactas en una profecía son muy importantes para descubrir su significado, y si uno hace una pequeña modificación en una sola palabra, todo el sentido de la frase puede ser cambiado.  
Trenlaway me dijo: _Y uno de los dos debe dejar de existir por la mano del otro porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro viva ..."_

"Lo siento Albus, pero sigo sin ver la diferencia." Interrumpió la Profesora, con una mirada de preocupación.

"Querida, esta segunda parte de la profecía no aclara quien debe dejar de existir por la mano de quien. Primero, dejar de existir no es lo mismo que morir, aunque la mayoría de las veces se lo considera bajo el mismo significado. Por ejemplo, cuando en 1981 Harry eliminó a Voldemort, éste murió, pero no dejó de existir. Vagó por el mundo como un ser fantasmal. ¿Recuerdas?. Y segundo, la profecía no dice, el que tiene el poder de derrotar.. o sea Harry .. es el que debe eliminar. Como ves da a confusión. Esa parte puede estar hablando de otra persona cualquiera."

"Sigo sin entender." Viendo la mirada del Director, McGonagall se apuro a agregar, "debo estar muy cansada."

"Te explico lo que creo. La profecía habla del final de Voldemort, no de la persona, sino del personaje creado por Tom Riddle.  
Y no aclara quien eliminará a Voldemort. Además de que eso no significa que Riddle sea eliminado también. De ahí mi idea de que 'dejar de existir' no significa 'morir' en esta profecía. Voldemort puede dejar de existir, pero no por eso Tom Riddle moriría. ¿Comprendes? Además de que no aclara que sea Potter quien se encargue de eso. Solo que él iba a hacer algo y eso ya lo hizo en 1981. Su parte de la Profecía ya esta cumplida."

"Sí, ahora lo entiendo, pero... ¿no te parece que todo eso es para mas preocupación para la Orden del Fénix?. Porque ahora deberíamos buscar a quien realmente eliminará a Vol.. tu-sabes-quien."

"Creo que eso ya esta en marcha sin que nosotros tengamos que intervenir."

"¿A que te refieres? Ya alguien puede estar.."

"Mi querida, con él tiempo lo sabremos."

Minerva volvía a recordar su té, pero éste ya estaba tibio, y arrugando la nariz indicando su desagrado, lo dejo sobre el escritorio junto a la tetera. "No sé Albus, creo que deberíamos decirle a Potter. Le alegrará el día..., que digo..., la vida."

"Muy bien, le diremos." Le responde. Dumbledore se levanta y acompaña a la Profesora hasta la puerta. Cuando Minerva se detiene y le pregunta "¿Crees que esa persona sepa lo que debe hacer o quien es, o cuando lo hará, o...?"

"Querida, por ahora no tengo respuesta a tus preguntas. Solo un presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien al final. Solo hay que esperar.."

**_Fin  
_**


End file.
